Gallantaria
Gallantaria is a kingdom in the west of the Old World, whose capital is Royal Lendle. Gallantaria is bounded by the Eelsea in the west, the Cragrock Peaks in the north, the Witchtooth Line in the south, Stormslayer - 250 and the Border River in the East.''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' - pp. 18-21 Gallantaria was founded when Orjan the Builer "halted the great roaming of his tribe" and founded a village which he called Lendle. Orjan's son Regulus led the people into an age of economic prosperity, and "forged the eight largest towns into the nation of Gallataria, with Royal Lendle as its capital." [[Legend of the Shadow Warriors (book)|''Legend of the Shadow Warriors (book)]] - pp. 21-2 Gallantaria was one of the combatants in the War of the Four Kingdoms. Today, Gallantaria is a land noted for producing farmers, merchants and scholars. History *''Early History Gallantaria was settled by the ancestors of the modern Gallantarians when Orjan the Builder "halted the great roaming of his tribe". Orjan and his people then settled in the flat plains beside the River Eede, and built a town called Lendle, which he founded on the 15 of Unlocking, . - p. 66 - "Background" Orjan was succeed by his son, King Regulus, who united the eight greatest towns in the region to become the nation of Gallantaria. - pp. 36-7 Regulus also changed the name of the town of Lendle to "Royal Lendle", which became Gallataria's capital. Regulus brought an age of wealth to Gallantaria. Indeed, Gallantaria in this period was once described as "the most civilized land on the face of Titan". When the subjects of King Regulus were expanding westward, they encountered a a people dwelling on the other side of what is now called the Border River. These people stated that they served the Lords of Brice, and hence had no loyalty to King Regulus. During the reign of Regulus' successor King Werkel, several battles between Gallantaria and Brice were fought, until a peace treaty made the newly named Border River the barrier between the two nations. *''War of the Four Kingdoms'' Brice became envious of the wealth of its neighbour Gallantaria and began plotting an attack. Finally, in the year 175AC, Brice sent a military force over the Border River into Gallantaria, thus starting the War of the Four Kingdoms. ''Titan'' - pp.44-5 At the same time, Gallantarian colonies in the Northlands rebelled and sent troops south to gain independence. Shortly afterwards, the nearby nations of Femphrey and Lendleland became drawn into the conflict. The Regent of Brice had secretly plotted with the Gallantarian Baron Tag, offering him rulership of Gallantaria if he would betray his country. Tag agreed, and murdered King Constain of Gallantaria and his family in Narrow Pass in the Cragrock Peaks. However, Tag's plans were thwarted by the wizard Tantalon, who took command of the country and managed to rally the Gallantarians behind him. During the war, the Battle of Mallagash took place between Gallantaria and Femphrey. - para 227 This was followed by the Battle of Skynn. Although details are vague, it is known that this was the major battle of the war. The leader of Gallantaria's military at this battle was Hornhelm. He perished during the engagement, but his leadership and bravery is credited with winning Gallantaria victory at the battle. The Tasks of Tantalon - Hornhelm's Treasure The War finally ended in victory for Gallantaria, at the "Last Battle". The Last Battle was a horrifically violent struggle, which left thousands of cadavers on the battlefield at its end. - "Welcome to the Badlands", (p.22). A Treaty of Peace, signed in 178AC, finally ended the War of the Four Kingdoms. It was negotiated, agreed and signed by four nobles representing the nations Gallantaria, Brice, Femphrey and The Northlands. The official signing of the Treaty took place in Royal Lendle and the ceremony was therefore hosted by Tantalon. The window of peace that this Treaty opened, enabled Tantalon to turn his attention to home affairs and to design a grand adventure quest which in turn would unearth a successor to the throne of Gallantaria. His aim was to do this within a year of the Treaty, because his experience suggested that would be the lifetime of the Treaty. A hero managed to solve Tantalon's quest and thus became the new ruler of Gallantaria. Shortly afterward, Tantalon passed away. *''Aftermath'' Following the end of the war, Gallantaria became less influential as Femphrey grew in power- a situation that caused resentment on the part of some Gallantarians. - para 137 Nevertheless, Gallanataria remained committed to maintaining peace in the Old World; the country agreed to join King Chalanna the Reformer's "Femphrey Alliance" and to work together to share the benefits of the Crown of Kings. - The Legend of the Crown of Kings Geography Places in Gallantaria include: Orjan's Realm *Royal Lendle *Eedeside **River Eede *Fickling **Fickling Rise **Harbour *River Tass **Hustings *River Cumble *South Trade Route **Narbury **Gornt **Shattuck **Cauldon Ring Whitewater Delta *Whitewater River (Gallantaria) *Klisdon *Cygnet Glaydon Forest And Environs *Oakhill *Horned Hills **Sharleena's Abode *Way River *Fenlake *Weddonbridge *Colton-on-the-Marsh *Astonbury *Stanford *River Merton *Axmoor *Dunningham *Crowford **Gibbet *Axmoor The Ham *Forrin **Barracks *Windswept Moor *Casper **Gambit Castle **Eacham **Highlands ***Mount Cuspid ***Hill Top Rise *River Greenbeck *Chessog The Breadbasket *Weirtown **River Weir *Border River *Hamblehill Castle *Thax ? The Badlands *Blackhaven **Hope's End **Penkhull **Aiken Witchtooth Line *Cumbleside **Watchtower *Dark Elf City *Forbidden Caves *Lacynthian Caves *Orc Tribal Territories **Big Boulder Tribe **Black Scorpion Tribe *Assur Na Menes **Karnstein **The Battlegrounds The Northlands *Cragrock Peaks Politics Gallantaria is a monarchy. During the War of the Four Kingdoms, the realm was governed by the wizard Tantalon after the assassination of the Gallantarian Royal Family. After the war, Tantalon declined the offer of the throne. Instead he assigned Twelve Tasks to determine who should rule Gallantaria. A Hero succeeded in carrying out these tasks, and was thus crowned the new ruler of Gallantaria. After the War, the monarch was aided in governing Gallantaria by a Ruling Council. - para 1. Recently, trouble was caused when the Demon Prince Myurr possessed the body of the King of Gallantaria's advisor. The advisor caused discontect and unrest "by implementing repressive measures against the peasantry". However, a Demon-Stalker discovered this plot and thwarted it. - Background. Four Ham Princes are mentioned in connection with the Gallantarian region called The Ham; it is possible these Princes govern the Ham in a semi-autonomous fashion. - pg. 16 Many of the towns of Gallantaria (such as Dunningham and Gornt) are governed by an official called a Burgmeister or Burgomaster, implying this is the common term for the governor of these communities. - para 78 - para 158 Economy Much of Gallantaria's economy revolves around agriculture, and trade with its neighbour Femphrey. Viticulture is practicised in the country, as evidenced by the Catgrapes Vineyard near the town of Casper. , p. 23. People Today, Gallantaria is "a peaceful land of peasant farmers and more wealthy townsfolk." The majority of Gallantaria's population are Humans. There are groups of both Dwarfs and Wood Elves living in the countryside, - pgs. 13-14 and a small community of Halflings in Royal Lendle. "Halfling", in , page 66. Gallantaria has a large population of Knights, who patrol areas of the country such as the River Eede and Windswept Moor in peacetime, seeking adventure. The Tasks of Tantalon - pp. 3, 25 People from Gallantaria featured in the gamebooks include: Religion Galana is venerated in rural Gallantaria - the villagers of the country often say "For Galana's sake." - para 262 Throff, the Earth Goddess, is worshipped in Gallantaria under the names "The Earth-Mother" and "The Sisters of Time". - 90 Another deity who has a large following in the country is the Horned God, - 19 believed to be the god Titan. Culture Popular beverages in Gallantaria include Lendale - "Background." and Steadman's Ale. - para 11The Circus is a common form of Gallantarian entertainment, one such enterprise was the Circus of Dreams. - 165 Card games are often played by Gallantarian men in taverns. - pg. 72 See Also *''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World, *Beyond the Pit, (pgs. 45, 66 ) *Return to the Pit'', (pgs. 27, 31, 61, 73, 107, 109, 144, 201) References '' '' Category:ToT Entries Category:Titan Entries Category:Old World Lands and Regions Category:Legend of the Shadow Warriors Entries Category:Stormslayer Entries